Containers, for example commercial containers transported by trucks, commercial nautical vessels, trains, and the like include a set of walls that enclose the space of the container. The walls and connections therebetween are typically formed by assembling respective wall panels together forming a joint, often including additional splice plates, and then fastening the joints with numerous fasteners such as screws or rivets.